Voyage dans l'inconnu: Cauchemar ou réalité?
by Myu Kohana
Summary: Une jeune fille nommée Hélène se retrouve projetée dans le passé lors d'une visite à la cathédrale Saint Paul de Londres. Que vas-t-il se passer? Une histoire inspirée de la façon de Arria Marcella de Théophile Gautier.


Voyage dans l'inconnu : Cauchemar ou Réalité ?

C'était un beau matin de printemps, Hélène se préparait à une sortie pédagogique à la cathédrale Saint Paul de Londres. Sans enthousiasme, elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Sa mère avait pris soin de lui laisser un pain au lait ainsi qu'un petit mot, leur seul moyen de conversation en ce moment. Elle avait rendez-vous à huit heures devant la cathédrale, où l'attendaient ses amis.

Ca faisait maintenant un moment que la visite durait, elle s'ennuyait à mourir quand son regard fut attiré par un grand autel doré qui brillait au fond de la cathédrale. Comme hypnotisée, elle s'avança pour admirer de plus près les magnifiques sculptures et remarqua le petit coffret posé sur une table de marbre blanc. Elle dût rester ainsi quelques minutes, puisque son professeur, Monsieur Eliot, s'approcha derrière elle et lui murmura :

« - C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La relique de Saint Paul, ses os sont entreposés dedans, lui apprit-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

- C'est dégoûtant ! s'écria-t-elle, avec une petite grimace.

-Mais non, il a fait beaucoup de pèlerinages et a été exécuté vers 65 après Jésus Christ. »Hélène ne répondit pas, réfléchissant aux paroles de son professeur qui finit par s'éloigner. Celle-ci sortit son appareil photo de sa sacoche pour immortaliser ce coffret et le montrer en classe pour son exposé.

Elle déclencha le flash qui se refléta dans le miroir en face et l'éblouie un instant. Elle regarda la photo floue sur l'écran de l'appareil et fronça les sourcils en la voyant, exaspérée. Soudain, une forte odeur, irrespirable, lui monta à la tête. Elle se retenu de justesse de vomir, ce qu'il ne l'empêcha pas d'apostropher violemment un badaud qui venait de la bousculer sans précaution. Hélène s'énerva et l'interpela :

« -Hé, faites attention où vous marchez ! »

L'homme ne réagit pas, lui lançant un regard interrogateur en guise de réponse.

Alors, Hélène se rendit compte de l'accoutrement ridicule de son interlocuteur.

« -Non mais Halloween c'est déjà passé ! » lui cria-t-elle avec rire moqueur. »

Mais l'homme ne daigna pas répondre et s'éloigna. Hélène se rendit alors compte de son environnement, elle était entourée de personnes vêtues d'une longue toge blanche retenue par une sorte d'épingle à nourrice. Hélène fut emportée par le mouvement de la foule, le bruit devenait de plus en plus gênant, les gens la bousculaient ne faisant même pas attention à elle. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers une grande place, au milieu de laquelle se dressait un échafaud en bois.

Tout le monde se pressait autour de celui-ci, et s'agglutinait afin de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il fallait avouer qu'Hélène était assez curieuse et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de découvrir ce qui intéressait tant tous ces gens. Elle découvrit avec horreur un homme dont on avait recouvert la tête avec un sac brun usé jusqu'à la corde qui était conduit jusqu'à l'échafaud accompagné d'un homme massif qui le retenait par le bras. Hélène ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle vit que l'on passait une corde au cou de l'homme au visage inconnu.

Elle s'isola dans un coin d'ombre et sortit son petit carnet de notes, elle l'ouvrit à la dernière page et vérifia les notes qu'une de ses amie avait prises pour elle durant la visite. Elle n'avait pas été très attentive mais se souvint des paroles de son professeur, qui lui avait parlé de ce fameux Saint Paul. Elle releva lentement la tête et se dit que c'était « L'Homme au Reliquaire » qu'elle avait observé à la cathédrale.

Elle détourna la tête, ne voulant pas assister à un tel spectacle, mais ces yeux, comme si ils avaient leur propre volonté, se posèrent sur l'homme et ne purent s'en détacher, pris d'une curiosité morbide.

On passa la corde autour du cou de l'homme, on l'ajusta puis il monta sur une sorte de petit tabouret. Autour d'elle, la foule se mit à hurler de plus belle, transcendée d'un sentiment d'adrénaline qu'Hélène, horrifiée, ne partageait pas.

Le bourreau leva les bras au ciel, amusant la foule et d'un geste théâtral, enleva le tabouret où reposait le condamné. Celui-ci se balança au bout de la corde, tentant désespérément de se libérer de cette étreinte mortelle. La jeune fille était hypnotisée, s'en voulait pour sa réaction et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

L'homme au reliquaire continua de se balancer encore quelques temps mais avec de moins en moins de vigueur. Elle était en train d'assister à la mise à mort d'un innocent. Autour d'elle, pour la première fois, la foule était calme et silencieuse, rendant à sa façon un hommage à cet homme, qui avait été tué à cause de la religion. Hélène était atterrée, elle savait que ce ne serait pas le dernier à mourir de cette façon et ce n'était certainement pas le premier.

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, tout était flou autour d'elle. Elle passa machinalement une main sur ses yeux afin de les chasser et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, la secouant doucement. Elle distinguait au loin une voix familière et cligna des yeux, éberluée, la vue encore trouble. Autour d'elle, elle pouvait distinguer un autel, des dorures et d'énormes colonnes. Sa vision s'améliorait petit à petit, et, complètement perdue, elle posa les yeux sur le garçon en face d'elle, peinant à reconnaître son ami, William.

-« Alors Hélie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il, tu as passé toute la visite immobile devant ce truc !

- Haha, tu as beaucoup d'humour Will… mais intelligent comme tu es, ca ne m'étonne pas que tu ne saches pas ce que c'est !

-Si tu aimes te sentir meilleure que moi ne te gênes pas, tant que ça te fait plaisir.»

Hélène l'attrapa par le bras, et l'entraîna vers la sortie, ne jetant pas un coup d'œil vers le reliquaire, souhaitant oublier l'atrocité dont elle avait été témoin.


End file.
